


Lips

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ron has a secret admirer...





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hailiebu)[**hailiebu**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hailiebu/) for getting her to-do-list done. And I'm also checking this off my [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=smut_69)[**smut_69**](http://www.livejournal.com/community/smut_69/) [table](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kerryblaze/136583.html#cutid1) for the prompt _lips_.  


* * *

The first anonymous note came with a tiny brown owl that Ron had never seen before. There wasn't anything unusual about the parchment or the ink and the letters were boxed and printed neatly, obviously trying to hide the sender's identity.  
  
Ron reread it a dozen times, but it always said the same thing - _I think about you all the time._  
  
Chalking it up to a misguided owl, Ron threw the parchment away in the trash next to his desk and promptly forgot about it.  
  
The next day, a large gray owl delivered another note. Ron tired to stop the owl, but it swiftly flew out the window.  
  
This time there were more words, but still no signature. _I wonder if you think about me in the same way that I think about you._  
  
Everyday, like clockwork, a different owl showed up with another mysterious message.  
  
As the days passed, the notes grew more daring - _I've loved you for so long. You're everything to me and I can't imagine a world without you in it_ \- and utterly pornographic - _I daydream about sucking your cock. I wonder if you would scream when you come or would you be quiet, only tugging at my hair and thrusting farther into my mouth as your essence shoots down my throat._  
  
Ron often found himself in the loo with letter in hand having a quick mid-day wank.  
  
More than once, he considered telling Harry over their daily lunch break. He always changed his mind though, believing that Harry would surely take the piss out of him. For some reason, he found himself fantasizing more often about telling Harry then he did about who the letters were from.  
  
On the second week anniversary of the first note, something different happened. The owl remained perched on Ron's desk as he read that day's message. _Looking at you everyday drives me mad. All I think about is pushing your jeans and pants down to your ankles and swallowing your cock whole while I hold my own cock -_.  
  
Oh, this was a new development – a _bloke_. Ron contemplated this for a second and found his lack of caring over that small (or hopefully not so small) point a bit startling.  
  
The owl grew impatient and snapped at his finger.  
  
"What? Does he want a reply?"  
  
Another bite.  
  
"Alright! Don't get your feathers all ruffled!"  
  
Ron turned the parchment over and grabbed his quill. _Who is this?_  
  
It only took the owl less than five minutes to return. _Are you sure that you want to know? Even if it turns your entire world upside down?_  
  
Ron's answer was simple - _Yes_.  
  
Staring at the window, Ron waited over an hour for the owl to return. When his stomach started grumbling, he gave up. He left his office, leaving the window open incase the owl came back before he returned.  
  
Ron rushed down the hall to Harry's office. Knocking once and not waiting for an answer, Ron swung open the door. Harry was at his desk with his head bent low, scribbling feverishly on a piece of parchment. Ron had only a few seconds to take in the view of Harry so intent, biting his bottom lip, and looking… _nervous_.  
  
 _Nervous_!  
  
Harry looked up and met Ron's eyes. One-handed he crumbled up the paper.  
  
Ron closed the door.  
  
"Harry," Ron said, but it wasn't a question. It was an answer.  
  
"I-I…" Harry stammered, blushing the same color as his rosy lips. The same lips that Ron captured after taking two long strides across the room, grabbing Harry by the shirt collar and hauling him to his feet.  
  
Harry responded immediately, one arm encircling Ron's waist and the other his neck, he pulled Ron as tight against him as his strength allowed.  
  
Finally admitting to himself that he had been hoping, deep down, that his secret admirer was Harry, Ron moved things along quickly by reaching down and clutching Harry's hips, grinding their stiff cocks together.  
  
Harry whispered in Ron's ear, "I'm a man of my word," before pushing Ron against the desk and dropping to his knees.  
  
Ron jumped onto his toes as Harry squeezed Ron's erection between his lips. Slowly Harry licked the bulge in his jeans, the rough material making a faint scratching sound underneath his tongue.  
  
Impatient after weeks of thinking about this, Ron thrust his hips forward, silently begging for more.  
  
A hiss escaped Ron's lips when Harry finally opened his trousers and the cool air hit his hot cock. It didn't stay cold for long; Harry immediately engulfed it into his wet, warm, welcoming mouth.  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off Harry's mouth, watching his cock slide in and out of what Ron would now refer to as heaven itself.  
  
Harry unzipped his trousers and let out his own cock, stroking it in the same rhythm as the glorious sucking motion that was making Ron's knees buckle.  
  
White-knuckled, Ron clutched the edge of the desk, feeling his orgasm prickling around the base of his spine.  
  
"Oh, fuck! Harry, fuck! I'm going to –"  
  
Unable to control himself, Ron fucked Harry's mouth as his body exploded in a barrage of overwhelming pleasure.  
  
Panting, Ron looked down, watching Harry who was licking his lips and pumping his cock desperately into his fist.  
  
Ron fell to his knees and pulled Harry up so that their chests were flush against each other. Holding Harry's gaze, he wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, stroking it firmly.  
  
When Ron knew Harry was close, he increased his movements until Harry buried his face into Ron's neck and grunted. Shivers ran down Ron's spine when Harry's warm and sticky come splashed his stomach and dripped onto his half-hard cock.  
  
After a long, serene kiss, Ron started to laugh.  
  
"What?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
" _Your essence_?"  
  
"Shut it!" Harry said, playfully smacking Ron's arm. "I read it in some ridiculous romance novel. I was _trying_ to be romantic!"  
  
Ron reached up to retrieve the crumbled paper from the desk. Harry grabbed his wrist, stopping him.  
  
"No more letters. I'll show you from now on how I feel."  
  
"Promise," Ron whispered.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Harry always was a man of his word.


End file.
